bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora Shima
"Where I come from, family's defined as those who don't screw you over a paycheck. Blood makes no difference. If you can trust them with your life, and know that they'll be there come whatever hell rains down, then they're your family." Personality When Pan first meets some, she tends to act confident yet reserved. As she gets to know them, she will gradually reveal more of her personality to those she's with, revealing her enthusiasm, a sarcastic sense of humor, and an intelligence that surprises most people. However, the lack of word from her brother's over the last few years has hurt her deeply, though she hides that behind a badass front that she doesn't easily let down. Pan is strong-willed once she sets her mind to something. She is also quick to call people out on their behavior if she feels it's necessary. Even when she's scared, Pan can be quite brave. She can also be reckless and willing to risk her life in order to get the job done, but she's rarely willing to risk others if she can help it. She is - first and foremost - a Shinigami and she will do her duties as such. Her entire focus for the past nine years has been cleansing hollows, sending Pluses over, and keeping the balance between the Human World and Soul Society. Does she feel that at times they are narrow minded in their views, of course, but who wouldn't after living with such humanity for so long. Nothing will keep her from doing what she has to though, it's the right thing to do, even if at times it feels short sighted and narrow. Unfortunately Pan's emotions can sometimes lead her to be foolish or irrational, though she works hard to ignore that part of herself these days. Since she's mostly alone, she knows that whatever she does is only focused on her, thankfully, but she also knows she would drop everything in an instant if either of her boys called. Appearance With hair that flows a little bit past her shoulders in red waves, and piercing green eyes, Pan is tall and lean – she spends much of her time hunting or training to become a better hunter – but even now she hasn't managed to get rid of all of the curves she was "blessed" with. She isn't nearly as busty or round as some women, but the curves definitely haven't disappeared. She has paler skin with a hint of the darker coloring one receives from time in the sun. She has a scar across her left eye that was present from an enemy, and a few other scars here and there but nothing to major. At one point - when she first arrived at her post on Earth - she wore the black kimono worn by Shinigami, with its customary white undergarment underneath. Like most, she wore a bright colored scarf - in her case red - with it, carrying her Zanpakutō tied to her obi sash. Now though, she has shed the restricting clothing for her own version of "robes of black". With a pair of black pants of the softest leather the woman ever got hands on, her pants may as well be a second skin that clings to the woman's lean legs - when she's not wearing shorts in those hotter months. For a top, she wears a black bra like shirt that leaves little to the imagination in regards to how well built she really is, and covers her more like a breast plate then actual cloth. Over that she wears a brown half vest with sleeves that go to her elbows and clasps in the front with a piece of leather above her breasts. On her feet are a pair of clinging thigh high black boots that look as though they merge with the leather of her pants, they're so close to the material. Along with the scars, Pan has a tattoo that goes up the left side of her body - the same side as the scar down her eye - of tribal looking designs. It is obvious that it goes over her left collarbone, down the side of her left boob, down her left side, and into her pants, but if it goes all the way down to her toes, nobody has discovered that mystery yet. History For the most part, Pan avoids any mention of her history or even thinking about it. The only thing important to her from her past is the two boys she cares about. Other then them, the entire past can burn in hell and she wouldn't much care. All she will reveal is she lived in the Inuzuri District of the Rukongai and she grew up to hunt Hollows. Other then that it's none of anyone's business what she may or may not have gone threw Relationships Ryuuhei Fujiii - A boy she met when she was young and bonded with. She considers him like a younger brother and doesn't hold back when she thinks he needs an ass kicking or a tongue lashing. Kokoro Mizuchi - Another of the boy's she considers family. He's an arrogant asshole, and she knows this, but that doesn't mean she doesn't care for him, nor does it mean she won't kick his ass and tear him a new one if she feels it's needed. Powers and Abilities *Knives - Pan has a passion for few things like she does blades. If we want to get really specific, her passion lies in the throwing of said blades, and she spends - any times she's not training, hunting, or sleeping - becoming adept with what she loves. *She can use Shunpo and Shikai and is working on her Bankai form but has not yet mastered it. Zanpakutō Zanpakutō Spirit Apollymis, Pan's Zanpakuto Spirit, is a beautiful woman that stands at a decent five foot ten inches with a slight build and very royal features. With blonde-brown hair that reaches all the way to her waist in beautiful curls, and piercing silver eyes the exact shinning color of Pan's blades, she is majestic. The majority of her skin looks to be unblemished and perfect, but down the right side of her forehead and cheek - dissecting her eye basically in half - is odd markings. Also across her left cheek is one slash - from her temple, across her mouth, and down her chin - and a second - that begins beneath the inner corner of her eye, down her cheek, and to the bottom part of her left ear - creating an X''' of sorts. She wears a floor length dress with a sash around the waist and beaded lengths of braided, colored ropes. On her arms, hands, and neck is more touches of jewelry and upon her head is a crown like none other with tassels and feathers of gold. What really makes the spirit stand out among many is the huge wings upon her back. With one of white-blue and one of orange-red, they draw the eye and hold them, even while the rest of the mind is taking in the woman before them. She is the very embodiment of opposites... dark and light, justice and vengeance, fire and ice. Much like her body, her temperament is also that of confliction. At times, Apollymis is softer, calmer, less easy to anger. She doesn't feel she needs to hide her tears because she doesn't find tears weak. At others, Apollymis is quite arrogant, narcissistic, aggressive, and very easy to anger. When she is this person, she had no need for tears because she only wants to crush whatever had angered her. Inner World An island some 340 miles long, from east to west; and the distance from the north to the south is 230 miles. The northern portion of the island has 6 mile high mountains along the shore, with the exception of one mountain which is low on all sides and serves as the entrance to the capital city. The south side of the continent just over the mountains is an oblong plain. The island is covered with red, black, and white volcanic rocks with red as the dominate color. The red rocks gives the island a red hue, which also makes the beautiful island seem most mysterious and eerie. The city itself is almost as large as the island, which is approximately 300 miles in circumference. At the center of the city is a great temple. The temple is built on a hill and one of the few buildings not surrounded by water. the pillars of the main hall are made with gold and the walls are made with silver; the ceiling is made with ivory, which was engraved with gold, silver and copper. All the rest of the rooms are covered with copper from the floors to the ceiling, including the pillars. Ἀπόλλων & Ἄρτεμις Ἀπόλλων Apollo is the sword in her left hand and Ἄρτεμις Artemis is the one in her right hand. Sealed Pan's Zanpakutos, in their sealed form, is a pair of daggers know as Tanto. The blade is double edged with a length of 30 cm. The tantō was designed primarily as a stabbing weapon, but the edge can be used for slashing as well. Tantō are generally forged in hira-zukuri style (without ridgeline), meaning that their sides have no ridge line and are nearly flat, unlike the shinogi-zukuri structure of a katana. Some tantō have particularly thick cross-sections for armor-piercing duty, and are called yoroi toshi - hers are one such type. Shikai '''Release command: δικαιοσύνη και εκδίκηση (Dikaiosýni̱ kai ekdíki̱si̱ and Vengeance) In the second stage, Apollo and Artemis become slightly personalized forms of two khopesh's. The khopesh's have handles like a knife rather than a hilt like a sword. The handles are about 6 in (15 cm) long with a quillon. The blades extend straight for a few inches then then curves gently with sharp convex edges. The end of the blades are shaped to form hooks. They have etching on the flat part of the blades and the hilt looks to be covered in leather with the end of the hilt showing threw silver. Unlike an ax, the khopesh does not make push-cuts, but rather slashes, like a Sabre. Bankai [Locked] Release command: Καταστροφή είναι η ειρήνη (Katastrofí̱ Eínai i̱ Eirí̱ni̱ Is Peace) During Bankai, her outfit changes dramatically, not just her swords. Instead of the supple leather, armor practically sprouts from her clothes. Around her shoulder she seemingly grows spiked gold armor, the pattern of gold flooding along her body and making designs along it. Her swords also change. They grow longer and gain color - Apollo becomes red and Artemis becomes blue. From the hilts grow identical gold, curved spikes, and gold curves to fit around her hand. They also seemingly switch hands in her final transformation for reasons she can not explain. λάμψη Σελήνη Artemis - the sword that is either in her right hand or in Bankai form is blue - becomes encased in blue ice-like crystals. When she swings her sword in a large arc, the crystals create a shield of sorts around her immediate area that will protect her from most flying objects. καύση ήλιος Apollo - the sword that is either in her left hand or in Bankai form is red - becomes encased in red flames. The flames form themselves into needle sharp daggers of about three inches in height that - when she swings her sword around - launch themselves from the flame at her victim. Statistics Trivia *Pan's voice and face actor would be Tanit Pheonix. *She's been away from Seireitei for nine years now. *She keeps herself segregated from others, only even receiving the occasionally word from Kokoro or Ryuuhei, though for the past little bit she's been completely in the dark. *Pan fell absolutely in love with American country music when she visited America her first year in the Earth Realm. She loves the throaty sound of it and the way it all seems to make one want to dance. Her favorite is Beer or Gasoline by Chris Young at the moment. Quotes *"Look, it's not you. It's me, and my inability to dig dirty dudes." - being sarcastic with a particularly nasty Hollow. *"Please put your penises away, gentlemen. Dinner is procured. By a woman." - Many years ago to her brothers. *"Darwin says people like you need to die.” - When talking to anyone she deems to stupid to live. *"You leave me tied up like a dog? Then you had better remember that this bitch bites!" *"Let's put the fun back in funeral!" *"Those swords are mine! Touch them and I’ll use ‘em to slice off your nut sack! For a coin purse!" *''In an incredulous tone, he said,'' "You don't know the meaning of virtue!" She looked at him with a smirk,"Of course I do - it means your thong must be white." *"At that, the initial mrowr pfft pfft I'd felt transformed into I will cut a bitch." Gallery Pan.jpg|"They called her death..." katarina_fanart_by_zamberz-d6n7rxb.jpg|"...And she was death..." katarina_poster_art_by_artgerm-d6qohlw.jpg|"...But death was a beautiful sight." 0355e34e7eee8b2731857a081c03c3b6.jpg|"Dressed to impress... I'm going to kill them!" casual_katarina.png|"It's called relaxing... you can either join me or get out of the way." motto.net.ua_55328.jpg|"More then one way to... relax." lol__katarina_the_sinister_blade_by_ippus-d65n95x.jpg|"What... I'm just showing you my pretty blade." Katarina_0.jpg|"They have spoken... they call for your death." fanart_760px_1493.jpg|"It's worth the sight, don't you think." katarina_s_torment_by_sunnykoda-d5wndu7.jpg|"Regret... it's a poignant thing." 911_max.jpg|"It's the temptation which drives them." Character Thread